Angry At The World
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: In which Benny is mad at the world, and Ethan has some rather harsh, but insightful, advice for him. Rated T for swearing. Not really slash, but it depends how you look at it. Just a little fluffy thing I might extend.


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot [again :/]**

 **Sorry I went a bit MIA for the last few days. I had some blowouts with my dad that lasted longer than it should, and things are crazy; I am planning a whole reunion with my friends before school gets back in the process, and I feel like I am carrying a whole boulder and they are carrying pebbles in their hands. It is kind of pissing me off, and it is getting me very frustrated. That kind of explains the whole genre of the one shot.**

 **But surprisingly, when we were in the whole "forgiving stage", my dad said some pretty meaningful stuff. And it got me thinking a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean staying up until midnight thinking of this really good plot. And I know I just did a Benny/Ethan, but I can promise you this one is different [actually, I don't even think this is a romantic one. No slash in this one. Or it can have slash. It depends on how you read it.]**

 **Dedication time! I guess I am gonna have to put a dedication to this one shot, since I always do that nowadays. You know what I mean? Besides! I am not writing for myself; I am writing for you guys! You guys are my Team V!**

 **For this one shot, I dedicate this to all the best friends out there! Yup! I am talking about you BFF's! Who is the Hobbes to your Calvin? The Christopher to your Pooh? The Kirk to your Spock? The Buffy to your Willow? More importantly; the Ethan to your Benny?**

 **So grab your best friend, internet friend, friend you just met, or your fanfic buddy! Grab someone and just have a good time!**

 **Oh! And make sure you drop a review! Thanks a bunch ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Angry At The World

By: TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)

* * *

Benny was slouched down on the bean bag chair, controller in hand as he subconsciously pushed the mini joystick forward, sending his character running off a cliff by accident. He winced as he shot an apologetic look to his partner in crime, Ethan, who gave Benny an annoyed look.

"Really dude?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Benny shrugged nonchalantly, trying to look as if he didn't just jump off a cliff.

"Er..." He didn't really know how to apologize for that one; he did it on purpose, and he knew Ethan knew that. He gave him a weak smile.

"Oops?" He questioned, trying to joke his way around the situation. Ethan sighed as he pressed 'pause' on the game and looked at his best friend in the eye, making Benny want to just disappear; he didn't want this conversation with his friend right now.

"Okay, you have been the worst gunman on this squad _all day_ " Ethan complained, making Benny meekly bury himself under a bag of Doritos. "And I want to win some medallions so we can update to better rifles and stuff." Ethan said, pointing to the TV screen as if the weapons were floating on the screen. Benny blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry sir." He said, half joking as he popped a chip in his mouth. Ethan rolled his eyes as he threw his controller to the side, watching as the controller landed on the floor with a small thump. Benny frowned as he gently settled his down beside him, looking at Ethan.

"Uh, E?" Benny dryly asked. "I...uh...can you resume the game? I kind of want to play some more Terrible Mutant Extra before dinner. Let's shoot some aliens, am I right?" Benny asked with a small smile, the one that said that _almost_ everything is gonna be alright. But Ethan wasn't buying it.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Ethan asked, rather annoyingly if Benny could say anything about it. "You have been a...Debbie Downer all day." Ethan complained, trying to find the right reference to describe his sullen friend. Benny placed his hand on his heart mockingly, shooting Ethan a desperate look.

"Ouch. Debbie Downer? Not cool, man." Benny said, stretching a bit on the bean bag chair, hoping that he had Ethan distracted enough as he desperately trying to use his magic to levitate Ethan's controller and press play. But Ethan saw this action and firmly placed his hand on the controller, making Benny pout and Ethan sigh.

"Come on, B." He said, like he was literally drilling into Benny's mind. "I know there's something up. If you ain't gonna open up," He said, his voice a bit sassy for a minute. "We ain't playing nothin'." He said with this weird accent. Benny rose a questioning eyebrow, and Ethan gave him the "don't even ask" look.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed frustratingly, running his fingers through his hair as he practically begged Benny to spill. Benny rolled his eyes as he avoided Ethan's glare.

"There's nothing, E. Just lemme kill some aliens!" He said with a huff, facing the TV once more. Ethan couldn't let this situation go as he grasped onto Benny's shoulders, making him gasp slightly in surprise as he made Benny look him in the eye.

"Okay, Benjamin Austin Weir, if you don't tell me what is wrong with you, I will...take everything you have" He threatened, making Benny wince; not because Ethan might take everything he owned [even the super awesome action figures that were not dolls], or the really back threat in general, but because Ethan had used his full name, despite the fact Ethan knew Benny _despised_ that name. Benny knew now that Ethan was _really_ serious about finding out what was bugging him.

"Fine, fine. You convinced me. You are so manipulative, you know that?" He said, raising his hands in defeat, making Ethan smile in victory. Benny groaned silently; he hated when Ethan won. In anything.

"What can I say?" Ethan smiled smugly. "I have a gift."

Benny laughed a bit before Ethan shot him a less intimidating, but just as pushy, glare, and Benny quickly softened up again, hiding his eyes from Ethan.

"I...um...just had a really bad day. Some jocks pushed me around today, and they said some really mean things that hit close to home, if you know what I mean." He said, ending the sentence off with a shy and rather nervous chuckle. Ethan didn't look amused.

"Benny, what did those jackasses say about you?" Ethan said, with a surprising choice of words. Benny shrugged meekly, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Something about my parents." He mumbled quietly, hoping that Ethan didn't hear him.

Unfortunately for him, Ethan heard loud and clear.

"And what did you say to them?" He gritted through his teeth, trying to contain his anger. Benny gulped a bit; he hated seeing Ethan this way.

"Um...I just popped a joke and that is pretty much it. Don't worry; I didn't let them get the best out of me." He explained, trying to keep the situation light and easy, hoping Ethan wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. But of course, like the friend he is, Ethan went at it.

"Benny!" He exclaimed, almost making Benny groan loudly. "Why didn't you do anything about it? You should've put those assholes in their places." Ethan said firmly, not taking any second to act at least the littlest pitiful towards Benny's tormentors. Benny sighed a bit, rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance.

"E, don't make such a big deal of it. It was nothing but some snarky remarks from some jackasses, and then some of Erica's usual insults. Nothing to-" Ethan was almost fuming.

"Erica did something to you that got you pissed, and you did _nothing_ about it?!" Ethan roared, almost too loudly. Benny winced at the almost visible smoke he was imagining sprouting out of Ethan's ears.

"Ethan, there is nothing to be worried about. This kind of stuff happens every day, and you don't mind anyway. What changed about this one?" Benny asked, deciding to flip the questions to Ethan. Surprisingly, Ethan just blushed a bit, ducking his head as he meekly looked away from Benny.

"It's just that the fact they said something snarky about your parents, B? It gets me mad." He responded, a bit more aggressive than the small moment of passive behaviour he just expressed. Benny sighed as he shook his head.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing to get worried about." Benny said reassuringly. Ethan didn't hear over the constant pacing he was doing.

"And Erica! I thought she was our friend, and she has no right to say anything about you! I swear, one of these days I will stake her-" Benny started to get worried about Ethan's sudden anger spark, and wondering what would happen if it continued. He tried to calm the Seer down.

"Ethan, there is not point in fussing about it. We never let our tormentors get the best out of us, and when I was being pissed, I realized I shouldn't let their words get in the way." Ethan snapped his head towards Benny, about to launch into something Benny would probably learn a lot from.

"But this time, it is different, B! Actually," He paused. "This is no different!" He exclaimed. Benny was very perplexed at this point.

"Um, not sure I am following you, E." He said, rather confused. Ethan ignored him as he continued to lecture Benny.

"You are always so...nice!" He said, point at Benny rather accusingly. "You need to fight back!" Benny frowned.

"So...you are telling me I should start a fight?" He asked, sounding a bit clueless. Ethan groaned as he tried to explain himself.

"Benny, you have to stop being so nice to the world that is being so angry at you, and then letting yourself rot in that anger that is suppressed inside you! You are so angry at the world; you and me both know that. So instead of being nice to the world, and letting that unused anger wash yourself in frustration and suffocate you, be angry at the world! Stop being so nice to the people who are letting you suffer in your own anger!" He exclaimed. Benny frowned.

"Uh...now I am even more confused." He said helplessly, frowning as Ethan sighed.

"Stop being kind to other people, Benny! People will use that against you! You have to fight back." Ethan explained, making Benny understand a bit more than he did before.

"I don't get it, E." He still said. "I mean, it's not like those guys really mean anything about it. And Erica is just Erica." Benny reasoned out, making Ethan huff, crossing his arms.

"You know, you are a...goofy two shoes." He shot at him, making Benny raise an eyebrow.

"I believe the term is 'goody two shoes', E." Benny said, smirking a bit. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You're both!" He explained. "You try to fake a whole 'goofy persona' that fools everyone into thinking you don't really care! But when people find out you aren't really that goofy guy, they aren't gonna like you, Benny. They'll know you are just some...fake. And you are low enough!" Ethan said rather harshly. Benny frowned, the words cutting deeper than they should've.

"Ouch. I don't know if I should be thinking of that as a insult or something else." He said, frowning a bit. Ethan realized how the words hurt Benny, and he softened a bit, stretching a embarrassed smile.

"Er...sorry B." He apologized lightly. Benny smiled weakly. "No problem, E. You are just teaching me something. I think I get it." He said with a small smile. Ethan took no time into returning to that strict personality once more.

"You should!" He said, holding his head up high as he looked at Benny, realizing they were both standing at a reasonable distance, looking each other in the eye. They realized how remarkably close they were, making the two jump back a bit, blushing. Benny scratched the back of his neck rather nervously.

"Um...Ethan? So what exactly are you saying?" He asked meekly, still not looking at the brown eyed boy directly. Ethan did the same as he scratched the side of his leg absentmindedly, drawing his eyes to the carpet.

"I am saying," He started, looking at Benny. "That you should stop holding back anger at the world, when you are clearly mad at it. It's not right!" He said, making Benny look at Ethan once more, tilting his head a bit.

"So you are saying I should just be...angry at the world when I wanna be?" Ethan nodded.

"It'll help. Trust me. A few weeks ago, that asshole, Brad, said something rude about yo-" He frowned.

"A-About Sarah." He said instead, making Benny raise a knowing eyebrow. Ethan sighed.

"He said something mean about you." He admitted. Benny rolled his eyes. "You get it way better than I do when it comes to bullies, E. I say you are the cooler one, to my surprise." He said with a soft chuckle, making Ethan teasingly nudge him.

"You are just more vulnerable and nice. I put that guy in his place. Brad never talked to me after he got suspended for hitting my head." He said, flipping a bit of his hair up to show a small bruise. Benny winced a bit, clearly worried about Ethan.

"Stop going through all that trouble for me, E." He said meekly. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Then stop being so fake and giddy all the time." He said with a shrug. Benny smiled a bit as Ethan looked him in the eye.

"You are such a great guy, B. And seriously, you need to show the world that you are some strong and amazing guy I know you are. Seriously! You need to stick up for yourself, be angry at the world when you wanna, and goodness gracious, Benny, please stop being a goofy and a joker kind of guy and exclaim your emotions! Because anyone would be lucky to spend the rest of their lives with a guy like you, and for goodness fuck, you need to express that!" Ethan yelled, turning on his heel as he headed to the door. He whipped his head towards a very confused Benny, and went back to get the empty bag of Doritos.

"I am gonna get more chips and popcorn." He huffed, closing the door in a hurry.

Benny stood there, dumbfounded as he rose his hand a bit extended, as if he were to say something.

But soaking Ethan's words into his brain, he frowned as he sat back down on the beanbag chair, his mind racing.

What the _hell_ just happened?

* * *

 **A/N- A bit of a dramatic one, huh? Looks like Ethan put Benny into his place :)**

 **It is up to you if you think this is a romance one or just a friendship one. I don't know about extended this story; you can tell me if you want to see a continuation of the story. In the meanwhile, I am gonna put 'complete' on this story. But who knows; I might continue it. Y'all might need to give me ideas though.**

 **In the meanwhile, be good to yourself and don't hold back, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
